Janji? Janji!
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: "Sasuke-kun," /"Tou-chan,"/"Cokelat!"/"Tomat!"/"Eh—"/"Tamatlah riwayatku!"/Hadiah untuk ulang tahun Sakura dan Aihane-chan/Natchii-chan ganti nama penname. RnR?:D


**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Janji? Janji! © Natchii**

**WARNING: **Chara yang Out of Character dan banyaknya (miss) typo(s) di cerita ini mungkin bisa membuat anda kejang-kejang

**.**

**_Special thanks to_**

Mona Rukisa-chan, Emmie Fleuretta, GSA, and Voila Sophie

_**Special for**_

_Sakura's Birthday and Aihane-chan's Birthday_

_Don't Like? __Don't Read!_

_.  
><em>

_One shoot Fiction_

"_Kaa-chan_," panggil seorang bocah kecil berusia lima tahun.

Wanita beriris _emerald_ yang dipanggil _kaa-chan_ oleh sang bocah itu menoleh. "Ada apa, Daichi? Mau tambah sarapannya, Sayang?" tanyanya.

Bocah yang dipanggil Daichi itu menggeleng.

"_Kaa-chan_ nanti mau pergi ke mana?" tangannya berusaha menggapai ujung rok yang dipakai ibunya.

"_Kaa-chan_ mau pergi ke rumah Bibi Ino. Daichi mau ikut?" seulas senyum terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Bibi Ino? Um," kedua alis Daichi menyatu lalu jari telunjuknya ia letakkan tepat di bibirnya, "Daichi tidak mau ikut, _kaa-chan_. Bibi Ino jahat sama Daichi," lanjutnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jenaka.

"Kalau begitu, _Kaa-chan_ cuci piring dulu ya, Sayang," ujar wanita berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu seraya mengecup kening buah hatinya.

"Jangan lupa nanti belikan Daichi _ice cream_ rasa cokelat ya, _Kaa-chan_," pesan Daichi dengan tatapan memelas. Wanita itu mengangguk lalu mengusap pelan puncak kepala anaknya. "Iya, Sayang."

Kepala wanita itu lalu menoleh, menatap seorang pria _raven_ yang saat ini sedang membaca koran. "Sasuke-_kun_," panggilnya dengan nada manja.

"Apa, Sakura?" tanya lelaki itu singkat. _Onyx_-nya enggan menoleh ke arah sang istri yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu hari ini tanggal berapa, hm?" wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu merespon suaminya dengan sebuah pertanyaan pula. Ia lalu mengambil cangkir kosong yang berada tak jauh dari Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

Aroma _cherry_ yang biasa menguar dari tubuh Sakura perlahan menghilang pertanda ia sudah tak lagi di samping Sasuke, meninggalkan pria bermarga Uchiha itu termenung sendirian.

"_Apa dia tidak melihat kalender? Jelas-jelas sekarang tanggal dua puluh delapan,_" batin Sasuke menatap sosok Sakura yang saat ini sedang mencuci piring di dapur dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" setelah selesai mencuci piring, Sakura pun kembali ke samping Sasuke lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher suaminya.

"Hn. Sekarang tanggal dua puluh delapan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Iya, aku juga tahu sekarang itu tanggal dua puluh delapan, Sasuke-_kun_. Yang ingin aku ketahui sekarang, hari ini hari apa?" balas Sakura seraya memajukan bibirnya.

"Hari ini hari Rabu. Kau ini kenapa sih, Sakura?" kedua batu _onyx_ milik Sasuke menatap _emerald _Sakura.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja kepadamu," tutur Sakura mencoba tersenyum. _Emerald_-nya sempat meredup, walau hanya sesaat.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku pergi ke rumah Ino dulu ya," lanjutnya seraya mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke.

"Hn."

**_Blam_.**

"_Tou-chan_," Daichi yang sedari tadi duduk di lantai, mengamati kedua orang tuanya dengan manik _emerald_-nya kini berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah sang ayah, "_Tou-chan_ tidak tahu hari ini hari apa?" lanjutnya.

"_Kenapa semua orang hari ini menanyakan hal yang sama kepadaku?_" batin Sasuke.

"Hari ini hari Rabu, Daichi. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya memangku buah hatinya.

Daichi menggelengkah kepalanya.

"Bukan itu yang Daichi maksud, _Tou-chan_," ucapnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau maksud, Daichi? Sungguh, _Tou-chan_ tidak mengerti maksudmu," jawab Sasuke sembari mengelus rambut _raven_ milik Daichi.

"_Tou-chan _benar-benar tidak tahu? Hari ini kan hari ulang tahun _Kaa-chan_," jelas Daichi.

Sasuke tertegun.

"_Kami-sama_, _kenapa aku bisa lupa ulang tahun Sakura_?" rutuknya dalam hati.

Kening Sasuke berkerut samar.

"Daichi," ucapnya pelan setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan otak jeniusnya.

"Ya, _Tou-chan_?"

"Bantu _Tou-chan_," Sasuke menghela napas, "membuat kue," lanjut Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

_Krik. Krik._

"Bisa _Tou-chan _ulangi sekali lagi ucapan _Tou-chan_?" pinta Daichi memiringkan wajahnya.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang, Daichi." Sasuke menatap anaknya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Daichi tertawa pelan.

"Hanya bercanda, _Tou-chan_," kilahnya seraya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"_Kenapa sifat anak ini mirip sekali dengan sifat Nii-san, ya?_" pria berbadan tegap itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Tou-chan_," panggil bocah beriris permata giok itu pelan.

"Hn?"

"Memangnya _Tou-chan_ bisa memasak?" tanya Daichi menggaruk pelan pipi kanannya dengan telunjuknya.

Sasuke menyeringai lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Daichi. "Menurutmu?"

Daichi _sweatdrop_.

**.**

**Janji?**

**.  
><strong>

"Daichi, tolong ambilkan telurnya."

Kini, Sasuke dan Daichi sudah berada di dapur. Untung saja Sakura selalu berbelanja setiap hari Senin, jadi sekarang bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat kue sudah tersusun rapi di dalam kulkas.

"Berapa buah, _Tou-chan_?" tanya Daichi seraya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Delapan buah," ucap Sasuke seraya memasukkan gula pasir ke dalam sebuah mangkuk ukuran sedang.

"Satu … dua … tiga … empat … lima … enam … tujuh … delapan!" ucap bocah _raven_ itu meletakkan delapan telur itu ke dalam mangkuk kecil agar mudah ia bawa.

"Ini, _Tou-chan_!" serunya riang.

"_Arigatou, _Daichi." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memecahkan telur tersebut dengan cekatan.

Daichi menatap ayahnya dengan sorot mata penuh kekaguman.

"_Tou-chan_…" Daichi menjeda perkataannya untuk menghirup oksigen, "hebat sekali!" ucapnya seraya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Jangan beritahu _Kaa-chan _soal ini ya," pinta Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kenapa, _Tou-chan_?" tanya Daichi.

"Kalau _Kaa-chan_ tahu, bisa-bisa _Tou-chan_ diperbudak oleh _Kaa-chan_," tutur Sasuke mengocok adonan kue.

"Dan lagi, ini sangat memalukan," lanjut pria beriris _onyx_ tersebut pelan.

Daichi mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Daichi tidak akan beritahu _Kaa-chan_ soal ini." Bocah kecil itu tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke menoleh lalu meletakkan mangkuk yang berisi adonan kue. Lalu, Sasuke menekukkan kedua kakinya agar ia bisa menatap _emerald _Daichi."Janji?"

"Janji!"

Satu detik kemudian, jari kelingking milik Sasuke dan Daichi sudah saling bertautan.

**.**

**Janji!**

**.  
><strong>

"_Tou-chan_," tutur Daichi seraya menatap Sasuke yang saat ini sedang memasukkan adonan kue ke dalam oven.

"Hn?"

"Kue ini mau dihias dengan apa, _Tou-chan_?" tanya Daichi. Alis Sasuke saling bertaut pertanda ia bingung. Namun, tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan anaknya.

"Hn, mari kita pikirkan bersama. Nanti, pada hitungan ketiga, kita utarakan pendapat kita," jelas Sasuke.

Daichi menggangguk.

"Sudah siap, Daichi?" Sasuke menatap Daichi yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir.

"Sudah!" serunya antusias.

"Baiklah. _Tou-chan _hitung ya…" Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "satu … dua … tiga!"

"Cokelat!"

"Tomat!"

Keduanya langsung menyebutkan makanan _favorite_ mereka.

Hening.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis sementara Daichi tertawa.

Lalu, keduanya menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin," tutur Sasuke dan Daichi kompak.

Dasar ayah dan anak.

"_Tou-chan_, Daichi punya ide!" celoteh Daichi riang. Bisa ditebak, sifat ini merupakan sifat turunan dari sang ibu, Uchiha Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Daichi memberikan isyarat kepada ayahnya agar mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut sang anak. Sasuke menggangguk pertanda setuju dengan ide anaknya.

"Masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit lagi," Uchiha bungsu menjeda kalimatnya seraya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Lalu, Sasuke menggandeng tangan mungil Daichi, "ayo kita pergi."

.

**Janji? Janji!**

**.  
><strong>

"Aku pulang," tutur Sakura seraya meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu. Jika dilihat dari sorot matanya, ibu satu anak ini terlihat sangat lelah.

Rasa letih tersebut ternyata juga membuat kewaspadaan Sakura berkurang sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata _onyx _dan _emerald_ yang mengawasinya melalui sebuah celah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur untuk meletakkan es krim yang tadi ia beli untuk Daichi di kulkas.

"_Kenapa sepi sekali?_" batin Sakura seraya melihat jam tangannya yang kini menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar.

Dengan sekali gerakan halus, wanita _pinky_ itu mengambil ponselnya.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Masuk ke dalam kamar. Sekarang.**

Sakura berdecak pelan. "Mau apa lagi _chickenbutt_ itu?" gerutunya.

Raut wajahnya langsung berubah kesal ketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"_Mana ada suami yang tidak ingat ulang tahun istrinya!_" batinnya seraya memadu langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

_Kriett…_

"_Kenapa gelap sekali?_" pikir Sakura seraya meraba-raba dinding kamar, mencari tombol untuk menghidupkan lampu.

"_Ini dia_," batinnya tersenyum seraya menekan tombol tersebut.

Dalam sekejap, kamar yang bernuansa biru laut dan merah jambu itu langsung terang bederang.

_Emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna.

Kini, Sasuke dan Daichi tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun bertuliskan _Happy Birthday!_ berukuran sedang yang saat ini dipegang oleh kedua tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Daichi saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, lagu selamat ulang tahun versi bahasa inggris pun mulai terdengar oleh telinga Sakura.

Kedua manik Sakura mulai tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia terharu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Kaa-san_!" seru Daichi tersenyum lalu memeluk ibunya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura-_chan_," tutur Sasuke seraya mengecup dahi lebar Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia lalu mengangguk pelan. "_Arigatou._"

.

**Natchii-chan**

**.  
><strong>

"Sasuke-_kun_, Daichi," panggil Sakura seraya menatap keduanya dengan sorot mata penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya?"

"Ke-kenapa kue ini didekorasi dengan cokelat, stroberi, dan err—tomat, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut samar.

"Sungguh kombinasi yang aneh," komentar Sakura pelan membuat Daichi dan Sasuke saling bertatapan.

'_Ini-rahasia-kita!_' batin keduanya bersamaan. Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan, membuat Sakura bingung dengan tingkah keduanya.

"_Tumben sekali mereka berdua kompak,_" batin Sakura.

"Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, hm?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas gelenggan kepala dari Sasuke dan Daichi.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa."

"_Kaa-chan_, ayo dimakan kuenya," pinta Daichi dengan tatapan penuh harap. Wanita yang menyandang nama bunga kebangsaan Negeri Jepang itu menggangguk lalu memotong kue tersebut.

"Enak," komentar Sakura.

"Kalian yang membuatnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Jadi, siapa yang membuat kue ini?"

"Nenek Mikoto!"

"Ibumu."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dan Daichi saling berpandangan. Sasuke masih berusaha menjaga ketenangannya sementara Daichi sudah menggigit bibir mungilnya.

"Hah?" Sakura bingung.

"Yang membuat kue ini ibumu dan ibuku, Sakura," tukas Sasuke singkat. Ia tak mau berkomentar banyak lagi. Disamping itu memang bukan karakteristiknya, pemuda berusia 31 tahun ini juga tidak mau sampai rahasianya yang sudah ia jaga baik-baik itu terbongkar.

"Oh," Sakura mengangguk pelan, "kalau begitu, aku harus berterima kasih kepada mereka," lanjutnya seraya mengambil ponsel merah jambunya.

"Eh—"

"_Tamatlah riwayatku__,_" batin Sasuke.

**THE END**

**Review and Concrit, please?**

* * *

><p><em>Happy Birthday for Sakura Haruno (28 Maret)<em>

_And_

_Aihane-chan (30 Maret)_

* * *

><p><strong>Sekedar Info:<strong>

_Aku bakal hiatus entah sampai kapan ._.v sekarang aku lagi fokus sama penjurusan. Doain aku supaya masuk jurusan IPA yaaa!_v

_Fict MultiChapter tetap akan di apdet, akan tetapi apdetnya bakal telat banget(super duper telat sekali banget, yeah!)

_Khusus untuk fict 50 Days With Mr Arrogant, Wait until kakVoila selesai UN yaaa :D  
>Doakan supaya KakVoila sukseesss~~o9<p>

With Love,

Natchii a.k.a Lrynch Fruhling


End file.
